Head to Head
by Enaid Aderyn
Summary: ***NSFW*** Loghain is suspicious of young Duncan's nighttime activities. A Cheeky Monkey Challenge to write a piece involving Loghain, Duncan and a woman of choice. Takes place after 'The Calling' and before 'Origins.' Loghain x Duncan x Sanga.


_A/N: See those marks on the ground? That's me being dragged by whatever appendage Evil Muse found convenient. Awesome fellow Cheeky Monkey Tyanilth had issued a challenge to the equally awesome Shakespira & Josie Lange to write another smutty one-shot threesome involving Loghain (when does the man find time to rest?). Their amazing offerings were 'The Eyes of the Beholder' and 'Coming Home' respectively, but when Shakespira was telling me about her assignment (Loghain, Duncan, female of choice) I got this … image. Yeah._

_Takes place after 'The Calling,' when the Wardens are settled in Denerim. Young Duncan is as yet only the Second._

_And for the record: My first smut fic. My first Duncan fic. Practically my first Loghain fic. One might as well have set a Walking Bomb spell off in a cherry orchard._

_**o0o**_

**Head to Head**

.

Loghain watched from the corner of his eye as the swarthy Warden Second slipped furtively out of the Greys' compound to skirt the plaza in the nighttime shadows.

_Right on schedule, you cocky bastard. That's the third week in a row that I know of. _He waited a moment, dropping a copper in the chestnut vendor's extended palm, and then moved to follow. No bloody practically-an-Orlesian was going to be sneaking around his city if he had anything to say about it, Maric's favor notwithstanding.

Without his distinctive Chevalier plate the Teyrn was as anonymous as the next man, and the old poacher's reflexes came to the fore as he cautiously trailed Duncan through the back alleys. Emerging into the misty docks area, Loghain paused behind a stack of crates as his quarry, with a quick look around, entered a building.

_Hang on. That's..._

He approached the door, hearing the faint sounds of music and laughter within, and snorted. _A brothel. I've been following a man on his way to his weekly pole-waxing. Still, best to make sure._ Mindful of the opportunities for other sorts of clandestine activities such a location afforded, having exploited them all during the rebellion, he entered the building himself with a faint sense of nostalgia lacing his suspicion.

Light and warmth wrapped around Loghain with the fragrance of alcohol, smoke and musk. From the foyer he could see Duncan turning from the blond Madame to make his way upstairs as the woman cooed, "I'll send her right on up, dearie." While a good actor could certainly carry off the look of anticipation on the Warden's face, the obvious bulge leading his way would be more difficult to dissemble. Unless the man enjoyed his espionage to a degree even Loghain was unwilling to pursue, the visit seemed to be no more than what it appeared. What a waste of time.

"What's your pleasure, dearie?" He started and focused on the proprietress's shrewd gaze.

"What? Nothing, I just..." He hesitated. _"Followed a man in" _was definitely not on the list of excuses he was prepared to offer. "Nothing. Came in to get warm. I'll be go-" The woman latched onto his arm and he warily clapped his free hand over his belt pouch.

"No better ways to get warm, _I_ always say. I know just the girl." She beckoned.

"I assure you-"

"One of my newest and on her way to being the most popular. _Here_ we are."

"I..." He trailed off as a lovely young woman approached to stand before him. Flawless, fair skin; deep auburn hair dark enough to mistake for black if not for the rich copper highlights; intelligent, tapered grey-blue eyes that met his with a look of sharing an intimate joke. _It's been nearly five years since Celia..._

"This is Sanga."

_Five years since I've..._A lock of her hair trailed artfully down her long neck to rest across the swell of her breast, the end disappearing into her cleavage, and Loghain felt a rush of heat to his groin as he imagined following it with fingers or tongue.

_Oh, what the hell. I'm already here._

Sanga smiled at him as he paid the proprietress, then twined her fingers through his and drew him upstairs. On an impulse, he stopped on the landing and pulled her close to kiss her deeply, groaning as she pressed her thigh between his legs even as he did the same to her. She smelled of apples and vetiver. He let his fingers stray across the side of her breast as they came up for air, and she leaned against him.

"This is one time I'm grateful Muriel is so pushy," she murmured, nibbling on his chin.

"I'm inclined to agree," he said hoarsely.

She led him to a corner room and ushered him in. As she closed the door behind them, Loghain absently took note of the furnishings as he removed his belt.

Wardrobe.

Second door.

Rug.

Sconces.

End table.

Bed.

Duncan.

Washstand.

Chair.

_Wait..._

"Maker's cock, what are _you_ doing in here?" he snarled at the astonished younger man, ignoring the fact that he already knew why he was here; just not _here_-here.

"Looking for Darkspawn, of course. What do you _think_ I'm doing here?"

"Then go do it someplace else."

"I happened," Duncan said irritably, "to be waiting for Sanga. So go do yourself someplace else."

They both looked at the girl, who to her credit seemed as taken aback as they were before her face cleared in understanding.

"Muriel...again..." she muttered before stepping forward with a reassuring smile. "Gentlemen, please, it's all right. I just seem to have been double-booked. I'm so terribly sorry; if one of you would be willing to wait I'll be so very..._grateful._"

The men stared challengingly at each other without moving.

"Or perhaps we could find someone else for one of you right away?"

"I am not interested in anyone else, Sanga." Loghain held Duncan's eyes.

"And I have already tried everyone else." Duncan said smugly. The Teyrn curled his lip.

"What _is_ it with you people?"

"Jealous?"

"Hardly."

"Eunuch."

"Tomcat"

"Old man."

"Cocky bastard."

"Arsehole."

"_Orlesian!"_

"_Boys!" _Sanga stood between the bristling men with a hand on their chests as they glared over her head. The atmosphere was stiff with testosterone. So to speak.

"There is another solution, you know." Delicate, distracting fingers traced two stubborn jaw lines, smoothed over tense necks, trailed downward across outthrust chests and clenched bellies. "No one has to wait at all." Cocks twitched as dexterous hands turned and cupped, thumbs stroking. "Hmm?" A gentle squeeze elicited involuntary groans.

"I don't...ah..." Duncan gasped as she loosened his trews and slipped her hand inside to grasp his length and stroke. "Yes...fine..._He_ may not be up for it but I am."

_Challenge accepted, you little..._Loghain said nothing, indeed didn't trust his voice anyway at the feel of Sanga's hand squirming into his smalls, but simply pushed his trews and smallclothes down completely. His reward was a dazzling smile as she sank to her knees. _Ha, so there. _He smirked at Duncan, who was hastily following suit, then barely kept his eyes from crossing at the sensation of a warm, wet tongue drawing a line up his bobbing shaft from balls to head, circling and teasing at the liquid pooled in the tip before her lips closed around him.

They continued in this manner with Sanga alternating between the two men with skillful hands and equally skillful mouth. Whenever Loghain felt he was getting too close to the edge all he had to do was glance at Duncan, which did the trick. Damned if he was going to finish first. Somewhere along the road they had managed to divest themselves of all their clothing – he resolved to write down that trick for boot management before he forgot – and at a point when Sanga had a mouthful of Warden Loghain dropped to his knees and pressed his hand between her legs to rub her mound.

She moaned (which caused Duncan to clutch her head and echo her), shifted to give him easier access, and moaned again as he sank two fingers into her creamy warmth and stretched his thumb to stroke at her nub. His cock nudged against her hip and left a gleaming trail as he reached around to massage a breast with his free hand while he licked and suckled at the other. Sanga released Duncan with a gasp, murmured something to him and turned to face Loghain completely, straddling his thighs and trapping his shaft between her nether lips. He groaned and buried his face in her breasts as she rubbed along his length, raised herself to let the engorged head slip inside her – _think of Duncan think of Duncan_ – and sank down to enclose him in honeyed wet heat – _think of oh sweet Andraste can't think..._

The Warden helpfully returned to Loghain's field of view at that moment, biting at Sanga's neck, and Loghain growled and prepared to move inside her. She pressed forward against him, gasping.

_What the...?_ For a moment he was utterly baffled by the sensation he was experiencing. Then the copper dropped as Duncan and Sanga – and he - moaned. Duncan was taking her in the arse and he was feeling the other man's cock against his own through her internal wall.

_Maker's co-_

_Andraste's ar-_

_Son of a bitch!_

It was unthinkable. It was repugnant. It was...rather incredible, actually. He began to move cautiously. He also had the feeling he was bigger than the Warden. _Yes!_

They began to move in panting, moaning earnest, with Sanga arching and writhing between them while the men squeezed, bit and suckled every inch of her skin they could reach. They were building to a peak when Sanga flung herself to one side just Loghain was diving at her throat and Duncan was lunging for her neck. The two men's open mouths collided and they froze.

Dark brown and icy blue eyes bulged in close quarter horror and then narrowed menacingly.

_Get off._

_You get off._

_I said back off._

_I said no._

_Back!_

_Off!_

Their hands being otherwise occupied, the ensuing struggle for dominance was along the lines of a wet thumb wrestling contest with no bones and the occasional judicious use of teeth. Duncan had nearly pinned Loghain against a bicuspid when Sanga did _something _that involved at least seven sets of muscles and caused both men to break apart with their eyes rolling back in their heads.

Looking daggers at each other they resumed, this time adhering to a strict, unspoken 'keep to the left' policy. It dawned upon Loghain that Duncan was moving a little faster than he was, and increased his pace to match. Duncan sped up again.

_So that's how you want it? _ Loghain stepped it up and Duncan matched it until they were panting and drilling like a pair of frenetic woodpeckers when Sanga did _that thing_ again.

The world went white, and the three of them collapsed into a quivering heap.

~~~oo~~~

Sanga disentangled herself first and pulled herself up onto the bed. She watched in bemusement as the two men recoiled from each other as though plague-ridden and hastily dressed on opposite sides of the room. They each gave her a more than generous tip and escaped through the two doors. She had secured her coin and was pouring out some wash water when the doors were flung open; the men marched in, traded weapons belts and glowers, turned on their heels and marched back out. The girl sighed and shook her head.

"I have got to get my own place."


End file.
